


In Poor Taste

by dr_ducktator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_ducktator/pseuds/dr_ducktator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock remembers a bit of his childhood. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Poor Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Another little story I wrote for a landcomm challenge. I do believe it was a 5/25/100 word quest.

Sherlock doesn’t like black licorice.

Sherlock doesn’t like black licorice because the smell of it makes him want to vomit. The taste even worse. Dead bodies? No problem. Licorice? No.

As a child, Sherlock accompanied Mycroft to a small candy store not far from where they lived.  Mycroft knew of Sherlock’s disdain for black licorice; Sherlock had no idea the lengths to which Mycroft would go to torment him.  Not as an eight-year-old boy, anyway.  They entered the store, Sherlock heading for the chocolates because he liked the way they made blood rush to his head when he ate them.  Mycroft called him over, insisting he try this candy, that it was delicious, better than chocolate.  Sherlock put the candy in his mouth, ran outside, and vomited. Licorice in disguise.


End file.
